


Happiness is only real when shared

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Daniel wakes up to the sound of someone crying, he soon realizes it's his boyfriend, but not in his normal form.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 



> This work will have a lot more chapters, so other tags will be added later. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> This work is inspired by MerlinSpecter's Tiny Drivers, her work is a masterpiece and I hope I can do the idea justice

Max gave Daniel a kiss before turning the lights off. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, good night.” Daniel said, smiling when he saw that Max was already half asleep.

Max muttered something Daniel didn’t understand. “Good night Max.” Daniel smiled again, realizing how lucky he was with a boyfriend like Max.  
\--  
It was in the middle of the night when Daniel heard someone crying, he thought it was Max at first, but the crying didn’t sound like it came from an adult. He turned around and was faced by a crying toddler, it had blue eyes and blonde hair, it looked just like the toddler on the photo’s Max had shown him this summer. It looked just like Max, it couldn’t be Max right? This was just a dream, Daniel tried to convince himself.

But the toddler didn’t stop crying, and Daniel had no idea what to do. “Mama.” The toddler managed to choke out between cries. Daniel pushed himself up, and placed the crying toddler on his lap. “Mama?” Daniel tried to pronounce, not understanding what the word means. “Want Mama.” The boy started crying harder.

“Hey what is your name little boy?” Daniel tried to shush him.

“Naam?” The toddler stopped crying.

“Yes, naam.” Daniel tried to pronounce, guessing that was the word in the boy’s native langauge. “Max.”

The little boy laid his head against Daniel’s chest, his arms going up slightly to yawn. “Tired.” Max said with a proud smile, glad he could remember the word. Daniel was still shocked, did his boyfriend really turned into a toddler?

“It’s in the middle of the night little boy, we should go to sleep.” Daniel said, patting Max’s hair. “Kiss?” Max shyly asked. Daniel smiled and gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. “Good night.” 

Daniel laid Max down on the bed once he was asleep, he pulled the blanket over him and gave him another kiss. “Good night, Max.” Daniel said still not believing that the toddler was his boyfriend. The Australian made his way to the bathroom, he turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face. He turned it off again, and walked back to the bedroom. He tried to sleep again but his mind kept drifting off, how could this have happened and how would he explain this to the team?

The Australian turned around and eyed his toddler boyfriend, he really liked kids but he wasn’t sure if he could take care of one. He was too busy with his racing career to have ever taken care of one of his little cousins, so taking care of a toddler was definitely new for him. Sleep started to take over, Daniel closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

\--

Daniel opened his eyes and groaned, the head aching sound of his alarm had filled the room. He quickly turned it off trying to prevent it from waking up Max. Daniel turned around to see if the little boy was woken up by the sound, but sighed in relieve when he saw Max was still asleep.

It was media day today, and Daniel wasn’t sure what to do with Max. He couldn’t just leave him in the hotel room, but showing up with a toddler at the track wasn’t the best plan either. Daniel sighed, he really had no clue what to do with Max. He decided it was the best to bring Max to the track either way and to ask Christian for advice, and if any media people asked who it was he would just tell them it was his little nephew.

Daniel dressed himself, not wanting to take a shower so he could keep an eye on Max. He made breakfast, and woke up Max after. The toddler slowly opened his eyes, slightly confused by who he was faced with for a moment. But when he saw the sandwich Daniel had, a big smile appeared on his face. “Food!” He excitedly tried to reach the sandwich. His signature grin appeared on his face, and he teared a little piece off the sandwich and gave it to Max.

Max happily ate the piece Daniel had given him, reaching his arms out again to ask for another piece. “More!” Daniel gave Max another piece with a big smile on his face, maybe it wasn’t so hard after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes to Christian to explain the situation

Daniel arrived at the track a bit too late, not having thought about not having a special car seat. While Daniel had tried to think of a solution Max was distracted by the car, he was constantly pointing at the car saying ‘car’ with a proud smile. Daniel eventually put Max in the normal seat, he drove very carefully his eyes constantly switching between the road and Max.  
He was relieved when he finally arrived, happy nothing had happened during the ride. He picked Max up out of the car and made his way to the garage. He spotted Christian right away, so he made his way there Max still in his arms.

“Oh hey Daniel, you’re a bit-“ Christian wanted to say but then he spotted the little boy in Daniel’s arms. “I eh didn’t know you and Max had a kid.” Christian tried to make sense out of the situation.

“We don’t have a kid, something weird happened and now eh. Max turned into a toddler.” Daniel explained. “Hug!” Max happily reached out to Christian. Christian took Max in his arms, the little boy laying his head on Christian’s chest. “So this is Max?” Christian asked still not quite believing it. “Eh yes.”

“Okay wow, ehm let’s go to my office? The media can’t spot us there.” Christian suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Daniel agreed.

Once they were at Christian’s office Max was already half asleep on Christian’s chest. Daniel and Christian both sat down, on the sofa in the corner of the room. “So what exactly happened?” Christian asked.

“So last night everything was still normal, we went to bed and Max fell asleep straight away. I fell asleep not long after, but I was woken up by someone crying. I thought it was Max at first but I turned around and saw it was a toddler. I didn’t know what to do, but I saw the little boy looked exactly like the one on the baby photos Max had shown me this summer. Then he said ‘Mama’ which I still don’t understand what he meant with that. So I took him on my lap and asked for his name, he said his name was Max. And he said he was tired after, so I laid him down and he fell asleep. Then this morning he ate part of my sandwich, we drove to the circuit and now we’re here.” Daniel explained.

“Okay, I think it’s the best if we keep this a secret for now. If too many people know it might get in hands of the media. And give me a few I have to call someone.” Christian said handing Max over to Daniel causing the toddler to wake up. “I’m outside.” Christian said walking away.

Max rubbed his eyes, and tried to find a comfortable position. “Are you awake Maxy?” Daniel asked unsure what to do. “Still tired.” Max said a little yawn leaving his mouth. Then all of the sudden Max’s pants got wet and the toddler started to cry, Daniel panicked and laid Max on the sofa protecting his own jeans from getting wet.

Daniel wanted to call Christian, but when he stood up to get to the door, the door already opened. “Okay so-“ Christian wanted to say, but stopped when he saw Daniel’s panicked face. “Max’s pants got wet all of the sudden and I didn’t know what to do so-“ Daniel rambled but got cut off by Christian. “Calm down, I wondered if he was potty-trained already so we have our answer now.” Christian said walking towards Max wanting to calm him down a bit.

“So, he just peed? In his pants?” Daniel asked, not believing what he had witnessed.

“Yes Daniel, he just did. We’ll need diapers and new clothes for now. I called someone from the team to get some basic stuff to take care of him, he should be here in any minute.” The team member knocked on the door just after Christian had finished his sentence. Christian opened the door and took the bags from the person. “Thank you.”

Christian got cleaning wipes and a diaper and made his way to Max again. He pulled of Max’s pants and underwear, cleaned Max and put on the diaper. “Daniel, can you get me new underpants and new pants?” Christian asked. “Eh uh okay.” Daniel was still confused about how Christian knew how to do all of this.

Daniel handed Christian the stuff so Christian could properly dress Max. “All done little boy.” Christian said while kissing Max on his forehead, which caused Max to let out a giggle. 

“How do you know to do this all?” Daniel asked.

“I have kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add this at first but 
> 
> 'mama' means 'mom/mommy' in dutch  
> 'naam' means 'name' in dutch


End file.
